leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PPP31
Eevee-Lu-Tion (Japanese: るーちゃんがんばって！ Good Luck, Lu-chan!), is the first chapter of the sixth volume of Magical Pokémon Journey. Plot The chapter starts out with an angry Coconut scolding Hazel after finding out that Hazel spent Christmas with Almond. Both girls argue to each other when Hazel notices an Eevee gazing at something. It turns out this Eevee is looking at another from afar. Hazel and Coconut confront Lu to question if she has a crush on Eevee. Lu explains her reasons why she likes Eevee. Lu then states that she will never get to meet Eevee because she will be leaving soon with her Trainer. After Hazel convinces Lu to admit the truth, the girls decide to help her get the courage to finally talk to him. The girl start to plan "Project: I Love Eevee!" in order to help Lu. The first plan, as explained by Coconut, is to have Eevee sent out to find a type of whirly plant. After she sends her Eevee, she then send Lu to put forward the plan. Phase 1 of "Project: I Love Eevee!" involves Lu bumping into Eevee and then help him find the plant he was sent out to find. Lu then builds up the courage and accidentally trips over Eevee. In the background, Hazel is sprinkling flowers around the two Eevee. Eevee notices Lu and finds her cute, afterwards Coconut tells Lu to start her "fateful introduction." As she reads her introduction, nervously, off a piece of paper. She offers to help Eevee find the plant and states that hunting medicinal plants is her hobby. Afterwards, Phase 2 of the project begins. This phase involves Eevee finding something Lu dropped and seize the opportunity to get closer to him. As Lu takes out many items out of her basket, Eevee asks her what she is looking for and tells him that she is fortune telling. Thinking that she has failed, she decides to move onto Phase 3. Lu decides to poke in a Venomoth nest, Eevee yells at her that she is poking in a Beedrill nest. As the two are about to be attacked by the wild Pokémon, Lu remembers that she had packed her some bug repellent. She notices she forgot to pack it and Eevee tells Lu to run off. Eevee comes back, stung by the Beedrill and Lu apologizes. Lu starts to tend to Eevee's injuries and the plant Coconut had given her falls out. Eevee then thinks Lu is trying to make fun of him and runs off. She remembers what Hazel told her lying to her heart and confesses her love to Eevee. After confessing her love, Lu decides to remain friends with Eevee. As time goes by, Eevee receives a letter from Lu. The chapter ends with and , complaining they were barely in the chapter. Major events * An Eevee named Lu, joins the cast. * Lu confesses her love to Eevee. Characters Humans * Hazel * Coconut Pokémon * Lu (Debut) * * * * * Trivia * When this chapter first premiered in Japanese in Ciao magazine, it was titled イーブイラブラブ作戦 (Eevee Love-Love Strategic Plan). In the Japanese version of volume six, it was renamed to るーちゃんがんばって！ (Good Luck, Lu-chan!). Category:Magical Pokémon Journey chapters it:PPP31